This project is about providing advanced data management, and analytical and collaborative services to support the clinical projects of multiple institutions. The work will focus on: (1) Data-driven search for answers to clinical questions about mesenchymal stem cells (MSC) in a systematic way and provide the answers with quantitative evidence. (2) Development of a resource for the community studying MSC that would enable integrating geographically scattered measurements, sharing analytical results, facilitating research and collaborative investigations, and providing on-demand analytical computational services. (3) Application of statistical and machine learning approaches to data analyses in order to understand the tradeoffs and computational requirements of exhaustive cross validations of the analytical results. (4) Development of a software integration framework where implementations of analytical methods can be easily integrated into workflows, provenance information about the execution can be captured, and the computationally intensive analyses could be executed on high performance computing resources if needed.